Ep. 19: The Hit-And-Run Girl In Love!
is the ninteenth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Synopsis When a pitching Gorotsuki is sent after the still-vacationing Carranger, Zonnette intervenes in the proceedings with her confused heart for Red Racer while Kyosuke tries to prove his love for her. Plot Zonnette is dreaming, she is in a green field with a single tree, dressed in a school-girl outfit and has a love letter in her hand and leans on the tree. A man in black slacks and a white dress shirt approaches her. She grips her letter. He finally reaches her and she hands him the letter. He puts his hands up to block her. She gasps. He has the Red Racer helmet, apparently he is Red Racer. He rebuffs her. She is shocked. She wakes up and is alone in the BB Saloon. She was reading romantic manga magazines. She is very angry at Red Racer and shouts from the balcony of the saloon. On Earth, it is night time and Kyosuke is sleeping at their hotelroom. A foot lands on his chest. The camera zooms out to reveal he is with Naoki, Minoru and Dappu. Back at the Saloon, Ritchihiker and Gynamo are talking. Zonnette comes in angry, talking about Red Racer. She punches Zelmoda and Grotch. Ritchihiker has someone to help her. She is excited. The next day, the gang enjoys the day at the resort they were in Episode 18. Kyosuke is mopring by himself and Natsumi bumps him on the head. She sits next to him. He thinks back to Zonnette, her tears. He snaps out of it and gets happy again. He then chokes Natsumi, she bats him off and runs behind Minoru when everyone else arrives. Naoki, Youko and Ichitarou encourage Kyosuke to go with them to race cars. A baseball then flies towards them, they duck. The ball lands on a target (Red Racer's face) in the forrest. It flies back towards them and over them to HH Deeo, who is with Zonnette. His eyes burn up with fire and Gynamo sees this in the BB Saloon and laughs about it. Ritchihiker shows them HH Deeo's special baseballs. Zonnette wants HH Deeo to get Red Racer, just then the Carranger arrive. In seeing Red Racer, romantic music plays and everything is fuzzy and dream-like. She steps on a flower and then points at him to die. She walks away in a huff, before Red can stop her. Green then talks to the foe. Red snaps out of it. Blue pulls out his Viblade as a baseball bat. HH Deeo throws the pitch and it blows up on Blue. He then throws four successive pitches, simultaneously blasting to others as they tried to swing their Viblades. All five get up and HH Deeo throws another at Red. He hits it and it blasts HH Deeo to another area. Zonnette arrives on her Zonnecar, hovering above the Carranger. She throws cans at Red. She then leaps down and joins HH Deeo. Red Racer and Zonnette have a spat. Red approaches Zonnette, the others don't know what to do. Zonnette and Red Racer are both fuming and have a vout of golding their arms and growling at each other. She walks off fuming first. She gives HH Deeo a kiss, he stands up energized. He starts smoking when the Bowzock grow huge. His eyes flame up and he began throwing flaming energy curveballs, charging up with fire before each throw. He hits Red down. Zonnette is thrilled. he hits the others. She watches as Red squirms and Zonnette starts to regret it. Red is hit again and she stops Deeo. He tells her she told him to hit them. She tells him to forget it. He gasps and falls to his knees. She helps him up and they retreat. The Carranger continue squirming. later, Deeo stretches in a bus in the resort. Elsewhere, Zonnette is plucking a flower's petal, playing 'he loves me, he loves me not' in a field of daisies. Down to the last petal, she holds it longingly and throws it, without pluckng it. Meanwhile, Dappu helps the Carrangers train their baseball batting in the forrest. They hear a noise. So does Zonnette, getting up quickly. One of the resort buildings explode. The Tenma family runs from it. HH Deeo sent a fireball flying towards the building from the farm. Kyosuke gives the gang a pep talk. Minoru leads them in transforming, without Kyosuke. Kyosuke stays to practice some more. Dappu wishes them luck. The other four confront the foe. He sends another ball towards them. Dappu holds out his necklace, talking about the power of the KuruMagic. Kyosuke is reflected within the red gem. Kyosuke thinks about Zonnette's tears as he practices his batting. He then screams and becomes Red Racer in the process. Dappu congratulates him. Meanwhile, the four are at the mercy of HH Deeo. Red Racer arrives with a red bat and the five reunite. HH Deeo and Red pace around each other as Zonnette watches from behind a tree. Red readies. Everything is tense. Red points his bat to the sky. HH Deeo quivers with the ball in his hand. Kyosuke's eyes burn with fire from within his helmet. He finally throws the ball and Red hits it out of the Earth and it blows up in space. Everyone congrulate him. Tears roll down HH Deeo's eyes and he eats his imo-youkan to become big. RV Robo fight him. Deeo threw a cluster of glowing white baseballs which they batted back with its iolent Dash Cut, it destroyed HH Deeo. Zonnette won't be defeated that easily. Dappu is packed in the back of the van with the luggage. The boss buckles up and wakes up Kyosuke from his daydreaming to drive the car. Dappu responds to the boss and the others duck his ehad in. As Kyosuke drives, he thinks of Zonnette. The sun sets. Zonnette is still by the tree and yells at the sun. Her voice echoes. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *This episode is a continuation from the previous one, with the Carranger still at the Nasu Kougen resort. *HH Deo is named after Hideo Nomo, a successful Japanese baseball player of the late 1990's. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 13-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa